O livro secreto dos clãs de Konoha
by Arthuxinho
Summary: Durante o período de reclusão em que Naruto e Jiraiya saíram de Konoha para treinar, num dia, tomado pelo tédio, Naruto descobre um livro antigo e peculiar de autoria de seu mestre. Tal livro contém segredos dos clãs da Vila da Folha sobre suas técnicas e jutsus secretos, mas também há algo a mais...


A luz furava as persianas através da janela e seu calor, embora tímido, foi o suficiente para aquecer o corpo de Naruto banhado pelo sol. Não demorou a acordar com o incômodo clarão sobre as pálpebras fechadas. Sonolento, ainda piscou os olhos muitas vezes antes de dar por si e bocejar de maneira afetada. Olhou ao redor lentamente recobrando os sentidos. Pensou estar em casa à princípio, contudo percebeu a outra cama no quarto e lembrou da distância que o separava não só de seu lar, mas também de sua vila.

Fazia alguns anos desde sua ausência prolongada junto a Jiraiya, que prometeu resguardá-lo e treiná-lo para que pudesse se virar sozinho. Em verdade, todo tempo ao lado do Sannin fora de grande aprendizado, ou quase todo; salvo algumas exceções, escapadas travestidas de trabalho campal ou reconhecimento de território.

No entanto, mesmo por esses problemas, era inegável todo conhecimento provindo de Jiraiya. Surpreendente, até. Naruto já havia muito questionado se realmente o velho saberia tanta coisa; e, por mais que aparentasse o contrário, frente a adversidades, Jiraiya além de saber se virar, sempre se provava capaz. É preciso saber a hora de trabalhar duro e a hora de aproveitar, disse-lhe uma vez, às vezes distinguir entre o dever e o lazer é difícil, nós que temos que impor este limite.

Levantou-se devagar e foi cuidar de si, higiene matinal e desjejum, mas não antes sem perceber a roupa de cama dobrada onde Jiraiya deveria estar dormindo. Olhou para o relógio na parede e viu que dormira demais. Concluiu que talvez ele tivesse saído e teria de passar o dia sozinho novamente. Naruto não gostava. Por muito menos se sentia negligenciado, mas já virara costume, fruto da solidão. Dali para o conformismo não tardava, e acabou se tornando um hábito. Mais de uma vez passava os dias sozinho. Não fazia tanto mal assim, achava, mas nem ele mesmo reconhecia a falta que uma companhia fazia.

Desta vez estavam hospedados numa vila de passagem, pequena, distante de tudo, que se mantinha principalmente devido às hospedarias e especiarias locais. Como a distância dos locais de interesse eram próximos, geralmente outras vilas maiores, alguma circulação de pessoas era constante. Dependendo da estação, mal comportava os próprios habitantes mais forasteiros devido à pouca estrutura, o que dava a impressão das ruas estarem abarrotadas. Algum desavisado ou menos aventurado que passasse ali na alta temporada poderia ter uma ideia errada e achar que o local era sempre movimentado. Na verdade, durante a maior parte do ano, salvo períodos de festivais ou grandes eventos promovidos por vilas longe o suficiente para serem perigosas de se viajar durante à noite, ruas silenciosas e desérticas, exatamente como agora, predominavam.

Tendo se recolhido de volta ao quarto, Naruto matutou sobre o que poderia fazer. Em algumas ausências, Jiraiya deixava-lhe treinos ou exercícios, qualquer coisa que sua hiperatividade não pudesse dar conta. Geralmente dias assim nunca eram produtivos. Recorreu, então, como última instância, tal tantas outras vezes, se render à leitura. Avançou bastante nos quadrinhos que colecionara durante a viagem, quase não restou nenhum; e, naquele momento, nada que o agradasse. O que será que o velho tarado pode ter guardado?, pensou. Em meio a busca, através de muitas histórias autorais ou acumuladas, Naruto encontrou um título curioso.

O livro mesmo era diferente. Todo vermelho, médio, sem figuras na fronte meio desbotada pelo desgaste do tempo. Em letras mal diagramadas em preto encabeçava o título "O segredo oculto dos clãs de Konoha". Um tino de esperança cresceu no peito de Naruto, um botão de flor que floresce à expectativa de um mundo feliz. Talvez pudesse ser um livro secreto de jutsus! Já havia aprendido sua assinatura (Kage Bushin) num pergaminho, que diferença poderia encontrar? Sem falar que já estava muito mais forte desde sua primeira tentativa. Não havia nada a perder, afinal.

Pegou o livro e sentou na cama. Analisou-o fingindo astúcia, mesmo sem ninguém para observá-lo, um esforço para tentar parecer inteligente a si próprio. Não durou muito, evidentemente. Folheou a capa, a primeira página em branco. O verso também. Na terceira, com a mesma letra da capa, as seguintes palavras:

"Este é um ensaio de anos de estudo e trabalho de campo. Durante minha vida na Vila da Folha me dediquei e aprimorei na arte da espionagem e não poderia deixar tanto talento ser desperdiçado. Durante anos me devotei a descobrir os segredos de cada clã de Konoha. Algumas vezes causei problemas, noutras atraí. Houve momentos em que achei que não iria sobreviver e tantos outros os que queria reviver sempre. Não posso dizer que me arrependo de ter enveredado por este lado obscuro. Apesar de todo perigo, alguém teria de se arriscar em algum momento, e por que não eu? Agradeço a todos os que colaboraram e aos que não colaboraram também. Tudo bem que não contei com nenhum financiamento governamental, e é muito provável que se o Sandaime descobrisse minhas intenções teria intervindo. Foi uma jornada difícil, entretanto, cá está, e espero que se divirtam tanto quanto me diverti e que seja útil em suas aventuras! Jiraiya".

Então era uma das obras do Sannin da Folha. Parecia ainda um manuscrito, mal-acabado. Por alto, ao passar entre as páginas, Naruto observou algumas em branco, outras com diversas anotações. Um protótipo, ainda a ser finalizado e editado, certamente um texto perigoso se caísse em mãos inimigas. Até mesmo para Naruto concluir que a insensatez de Jiraiya fora grande não precisou de tantos neurônios. Contudo, se sentia tentado. Deveria ou não ceder a tentação do poder em suas mãos? Poderia até, quem sabe, trazer seu amigo de volta mais rápido que o planejado. Ponderou, olhou de um lado para o outro e então dissimulou, passando da negação à aceitação sem sequer atravessar outros estágios.

Encontrou um índice porco com todos os nomes de clã nagulmas páginas em ordem alfabética. O primeiro, Aburame, parecia ter mais conteúdo que os demais. Como Naruto pensou, falava sobre a ligação dos insetos com chakra e em como as pessoas pertencentes ao clã podiam controla-los. Alguns rascunhos de espécies ocupavam páginas inteiras e o olhar pouco atento não prestou mais atenção aos desenhos que as palavras. Procurava, na verdade, por algo óbvio que elevasse sua força. Em vão. Nada achou além de frustração.

A impaciência visível na maneira com que sacudia a perna, resmungava consigo mesmo, preferir atenção a qualquer coisa que se movesse – e isto incluía até a poeira dançando irregular por entre a luz – a focar nas linhas do livro, tudo transparecia ansiedade. Concentrar-se sempre fora um grande desafio. Não seria de repente que a veia literária iria expandir com fome de conhecimento. Por mais que a curiosidade imperasse na sede de poder não havia forma de se manter interessado num livro por tanto tempo. Ao menos que algo peculiar chamasse sua atenção.

Após chegar ao fim do livro e voltar de maneira rápida, pelo menos, quatro vezes, sem nada de tão interessante que saltasse aos olhos, resolveu, enfim, tentar ser metódico. Olhou mais uma vez o livro, agora examinando-o com cuidado. Curiosamente não lhe parecia terminado. Será que ainda estava sendo então produzido? Mas Jiraiya estava afastado de Konoha há muito tempo. A não ser que sua saída da vila interrompera o progresso do livro. Abriu-o novamente e correu os olhos pelas palavras de seu mestre. Analisou o índice com o dedo indicador de maneira minuciosa. Faltavam alguns clãs. Pelo menos aqueles cujas iniciais os elencavam ao fim do índice. De fato, ainda não estava concluído. Mas aquilo poderia dizer alguma coisa ou ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Pensou por algum tempo até perceber que suas suspeitas não passavam disso apenas: suspeitas. Mesmo que pudesse significar algo, o que não era o caso, faltaria a Naruto a inteligência para ligar os pontos essenciais para formular qualquer hipótese.

E, de fato, não ter concluído o livro não passara de uma infelicidade. Outras urgências surgiram e até mesmo vontades cresceram. Jiraiya resolveu dedicar-se a sua coleção de livros para adultos, os quais Naruto sabia que seu outro sensei, Kakashi, adorava. Mas isto não vem ao caso. Leu mais demoradamente o sobre o clã Aburame, em que páginas e mais páginas ilustravam insetos peculiares e medonhos. Alguns nem eram tão feios assim, mas bastava ler sobre o que poderiam fazer para ter a certeza de querê-los muito longe. Achou, então, um adendo interessante. Chamativo, no mínimo. Letras bem grandes e destacadas à tinta diziam "Proibido a ninjas menores de idade cujas mães possam estar aos arredores". Na página seguinte, mais uma vez palavras de Jiraiya seguiam:

"Percebi ao longo de minha extensa pesquisa que nem todas as técnicas ou jutsus são de conhecimento público ou passados adiantes para gerações futuras. É claro que os clãs gostam e preferem se reservar a fim de manter seus segredos em segurança, mas creio que há informações que devem ser de uso público. Em todos os capítulos deste livro, pretendo listar as peculiaridades de cada clã referente às suas práticas sexuais. Práticas das quais experimentei a maioria e as quais aprovei com eficiência. Veja bem, não é de meu feitio deixar me levar pelos prazeres da carne, mas é de fundamental importância que alguém tenha se importado em estudar com afinco os costumes que alguns clãs não gostam de compartilhar com mais ninguém.

Em primeiro lugar, temos o clã Aburame, que conta com uma quantidade massiva de insetos ao seu dispor. Mesmo meu à época em que investigava sobre o que está listado mais à frente não sabia mensurar a especificidade e utilidade de determinados insetos e seus usos. Cada espécie possui uma particularidade interessante que pode ser utilizada para fins interessantes, eu diria. Então, sigamos!".

O que acabara de ler? Ainda atônito, Naruto surpreendeu-se pelo que lia, relendo a cada vez com mais atenção. Era isso mesmo? Não, não é possível..., repetia incessantemente consigo mesmo. Nunca antes havia parado para pensar na utilidade das habilidades ninjas daquela maneira. Então era possível mesmo? Uma ansiedade estranha crescia aos poucos sem fazer cerimônia. Descobriu-se, também, levemente excitado à mera menção de algum conteúdo erótico em mãos. Antes, porém, de mergulhar definitivamente na leitura, olhou para os lados, mais uma vez, desconfiado. Apesar de não verbalizar ou negar a si própria, sua mente bem sabia em como aquilo poderia acabar e não gostaria de ser surpreendido nem por Jiraiya, nem pelo serviço de quarto. Ainda relutou, mas virou a página e continuou.

"Há um anelídeo muitíssimo interessante o qual gostaria primeiro de tratar. Em matéria de utilidade, aqui encontraremos muitas! Basicamente, esta sanguessuga, cujo nome científico o clã Aburame intitula como _Hirudo Voluptarius_ , serve para toda sorte de situações inesperadas.

Com seu anticoagulante e uma substância utilizada para aumentar exponencialmente a circulação daquele em quem se alimentará, a sanguessuga é usada como estimulante. Põe-se a sanguessuga na área em que se quer estimular, geralmente nos órgãos genitais, e tam-dãm! Pode ser talvez um pouco nojento, mas garanto que não dói e o resultado compensa bastante. Além de ajudar a manter uma ereção longa e duradoura, os vasos sanguíneos, pela quantidade desproporcional com a qual é impulsionado através das veias, são dilatados permanentemente depois de algumas sessões.

Há membros do clã que utilizam esse método para aumentarem seus paus. Existem relatos em que a sanguessuga fora usada em excesso e posso lhe assegurar que o resultado não é tão bom. De tão dilatados, os vasos não conseguem mais aportar o sangue normalmente, o que resulta num pau grande, sim, mas que nunca mais conseguirá ser manter rijo por si só. Além disso, se você não for um Aburame e não tiver controle sobre como desgrudar apropriadamente o _Hirudo Voluptarius_ , pode dar adeus a um bom naco de carne que, lhe garanto, fará falta. Todavia, há maneiras de se manter íntegro e remover a sanguessuga sem perder nenhuma parte do corpo.

Não vá achando, no entanto, que o uso se restringe aos homens. As mulheres do clã Aburame também adoram e abusam da eficácia e dos resultados que obtém. Se nos homens há um aumento considerável em seus pênis, nas mulheres, o alto fluxo de sangue lhes garantem um pico de excitação sem igual. Além disso, não é raro os orgasmos brutos e violentos, principalmente se a sanguessuga está posicionada no clitóris, que também sofrerá algum crescimento.

O clã Aburame tem um extenso estudo sobre este anelídeo e outros insetos, estudos os quais consegui ter acesso e incorporar nesta coletânea. Você deve estar se perguntando como obtive essas informações, não é mesmo? Bom, se não se perguntou, agora deve estar. Não sou um homem misterioso. Nunca consegui manter um bom mistério. Talvez seja por isso que não consigo atrair tantas garotas. Mas não importa! Há outros jeitos de se ganhar o coração de uma mulher. E outras tantas de se ganhar outras partes também!

E foi assim, na verdade, que começou meu interesse por pesquisar sobre tudo isso. Eu conheci uma garota Aburame. O nome não importa. Garanti o sigilo de todas as pessoas envolvidas na criação deste livro por saber que alguns clãs possam adotar uma posição tirânica. Pois bem, para ilustrá-la, a chamarei aqui de _Hirudinea_ e é tudo que precisam saber".

Talvez nunca antes Naruto estivesse tão concentrado em alguma coisa por mais de cinco minutos incessantes. Devorou cada palavra como se estivesse com fome. Uma fome que não só crescia em seu âmago como também pulsava notadamente entre suas pernas. Enquanto lia sua mente não podia deixar de imaginar as possibilidades brotando infinitas atropeladamente. O desconforto o fazia puxar o short desajeitadamente a fim de comportar melhor o volume vivo.

"Foi com surpresa, asseguro, que a história que narrarei agora aconteceu. Desde jovem, admito, certa paixão pela arte da espionagem me abarcava algum sentimento. Sentimento este forte o bastante que nunca pareceu ser suficiente. Tinha algum talento em não ser notado e até mesmo para mim tal aptidão inspirava algum orgulho. Comecei, então, a visitar assiduamente casas de banho, com intuito de dominar e aperfeiçoar minha habilidade. Não demorei a criar uma rotina e me tornar um cliente carimbado, não só conhecido pelos proprietários, como pelas minhas vítimas também; embora não goste de chama-las assim, já que nunca as causei mal algum, a não ser, talvez, um constrangimento bobo e digo que até injustificado. Ora, vá lá, é em nome da paz de Konoha! Não estou cometendo algum crime, estou? Bem, não precisa responder a esta pergunta.

Desenvolvi um método quase seguro pelo qual conseguia obter informações valiosas. Para minha sorte, os banhos masculino e feminino eram divididos apenas por uma longa parede de bambu. Furá-la, minimamente, não fora um desafio verdadeiro, mas me manter nas estribeiras, foi. Veja bem, é difícil para um rapaz que não está acostumado ao contato feminino se manter são mediante estupenda paisagem. Pude presenciar a mulher em seu estado bruto e puro numa diversidade dificílima de se catalogar. Pudera eu ter quaisquer meios de registro pelos quais pudesse vislumbrar uma vez mais tal maravilhosa visão. Conta apenas com minha memória que nunca dará conta verdadeiramente das maravilhosas curvas que estes olhos já viram.

Talvez eu deva ir direto ao assunto, pois caso me demore em descrever minhas melhores noites e até mesmo as piores, o leitor perca o interesse, o que não quero que ocorra. Serei direto, ou tentarei, baseado no que lembra minha mente e meu corpo. E posso assegurar-lhe que a memória do corpo, quando a mente falha, não deixa a desejar. Isso quando o encontro é memorável. E já adianto meu pedido de desculpas pois só palavras cruas podem chegar perto de expressar a totalidade das delícias do que sentimos.

Depois de uma maré de azar, provocada talvez pelo burburinho das frequentadoras das termas sobre um rapaz pervertido e bisbilhoteiro – pura bobagem! –, quase resolvi me aposentar e me voltar para alguma outra prática ou lugar. Tentei só mais uma noite. Maravilhosa decisão. Geralmente o lado masculino não comportava tantos representantes, uma vez que cuidei do esvaziamento em massa por provocar sempre a ira feminina. Como disse antes, é difícil se manter inalterado frente à verdade do mundo. Isto resultou na expulsão temporária do público masculino; mas, como bom ninja, conseguia dar meu jeito.

Posicionei-me num bom espaço após abrir um olho pelo qual pudesse enxergar – todos os outros haviam sido lacrados. Devido ao vapor foi difícil, à primeira vista, identificar qualquer forma distinguível aos olhos. Achei que não havia ninguém mais uma vez. Quase desisti, mas antes de sair em definitivo, a vi emergir das águas da forma graciosa que as sereias fariam se fossem reais. De imediato meu corpo respondeu, se é que me entendem. E tentei capturar com os olhos tudo que em poucos segundos pude guardar antes dela imergir. Nada estava perdido ainda! Ainda havia uma chance, enfim. Precisava, no entanto, aproximar-me mais, caso quisesse aproveitar com satisfação plena tão esplendorosa visão.

Ia arriscar-me, mas as consequências para aquele ato poderiam esperar. Deixar para o futuro aquilo que o futuro reserva. Atravessei a barreira sem dificuldade e pus-me num canto enevoado, quieto, tal qual ninjas fazem ao se camuflar. E a não ser que o espionado seja igualmente exímio, pode-se, com tranquilidade, usufruir sem preocupação de ser notado. Talvez eu não contasse com isso.

Pela inexperiência, deixa-me lembrar-lhe, eu era jovem!, pouco me importou a ondulação do clima. Em fato, hoje, se a atmosfera muda minimamente, não possuo dificuldades em reagir a tempo. Mas em verdade, acho, até hoje, que o que me entregou fora a ereção em dissonância em relação ao resto do corpo.

Mais uma vez ela surgiu, e agora podia vê-la com mais distinção. Possuía o mais belo corpo deste mundo; curvas sinuosas sobre as quais a natureza tratou de delinear com afinco, com o cuidado da exatidão para não modelar mais um lado que o outro; os seios médios e firmes, suntuosos, cujos bicos espevitados não eram menos ilustres. E menos ainda não se podia dizer das fartas nádegas redondas e roliças. Tinha cabelos negros ondulosos escorridos sobre as espáduas nuas e que terminavam no meio das costas, brilhantes. Era pálida e o contraste aos olhos escuros e pequenos, audazes, fez-me arrepiar até onde não sabia que era possível. Para ser honesto, se fosse para destacar um erro que só, um descuido que a natureza pode ter cometido após seis dias de dedicação antes de descansar ao sétimo, talvez, fosse os lábios finos, onde não se demorou mais em pôr o vermelho que pôr em carne. Os lábios dela eram quase tão pálidos quanto a pele, o que, depois, até mesmo me assustava às vezes".

Estava tenso, excitado e preocupado com que alguém chegasse de surpresa. Não queria interromper a leitura por inconveniências externas e nem mesmo ele percebia o quão aquela atitude era estranha. Com uma das mãos segurava o livro e, com a outra, quando não tinha de virar a próxima página, massageava o membro sobre as roupas, saboreando cada palavra. Parecia sentir aquilo além do corpo. Parecia sentir na alma.

"O respeito foi algo que aprendi a respeitar. Explico. À efusividade e despreparo, o impulso do toque sempre fala mais alto. E era por isso que eu sempre era pego. Nunca conseguia me conter e algo em mim urgia pelo toque. Não que naquele momento eu não quisesse desesperadamente senti-la com minhas mãos. Mas não estragar aquele momento era só o que eu conseguia pensar.

No entanto, quando percebi que nossos olhos se cruzaram, já era tarde demais para me mover; mesmo porque, meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos. Nunca poderia imaginar um cenário como aquele. E agora ela vinha na minha direção lentamente, surgindo da água, majestosa, revelando mais ainda do corpo, que brilhava à luz do luar incidente sobre as gotas copiosas que escorriam por suas curvas.

— Não adianta tentar se mexer. Está paralisado. Estava tão ocupado me bisbilhotando que nem notou o inseto que utilizei para te neutralizar. Que patético. Numa situação de batalha real agora estaria morto, disse ela.

E tinha razão. E mesmo que o sentimento de culpa doesse quase fisicamente, poderia ter caído naquele momento feliz.

— Contudo, pode falar ainda. Não fiz com que o veneno fosse em tamanha quantidade a ponto de te matar.

— M-matar? Você disse inseto? Você é uma Aburame? O que vai fazer comigo, vai me entregar?

— Ora, vejo que não é tão inútil assim. Talvez mereça algum crédito.

Ela parecia se divertir, mas era difícil determinar, já que um sorriso impresso nos lábios finos lhe dava ao mesmo tempo um toque de crueldade assustador.

— Matar? Acho que não... Sabe, ouvi boatos de que um rapazinho imprudente estava espionando as moças nas fontes termais. Você deve ter noção de que não estamos, atualmente, no melhor cenário político, então tanto o Hokage quanto as outras autoridades e a polícia Uchiha não pode dar conta de um pirralho fazendo arruaças. Acho que resolvi intervir... Só isso.

— I-intervir?, olhei-a preocupado e foi a primeira vez que a vi de frente e de corpo inteiro. Não pude dissimular, no entanto, a excitação. Via agora a barriga torneada sob os seios modestos e pujantes e mais abaixo a púbis lãzuda, arrepiada em direções diferentes. Quando meus olhos encontraram os dela a proximidade era tamanha que senti o hálito fresco e quente no meu rosto.

— Sim, intervir. Por algum tempo pensei em como pudesse dar cabo de você, já que vem assombrando tantas mulheres. Não tem vergonha disso que está fazendo? Olha só pra essa coisa!

Ela apontou para o volume monumental sob minhas roupas. Sem graça, engasguei em minhas palavras e desviei o olhar. Seja o que tivesse por vir, teria de aceitar a punição, que desta vez, parecia ser severa.

— Para sua sorte, rapazinho, o _Hirudo Voluptarius_ faz com que as mulheres não tenham, depois de muito tempo de uso, controle por seus desejos. Chega um ponto em que parece que nada mais irá nos satisfazer.

— A-ahn?! Do que você está falando? Ficou maluca?!

Ela riu e segurou com força meu membro com sua mão. Assustei-me e não disse mais nada.

— Talvez eu esteja, sim. Veja bem, quando soube que um pervertido estava sondando por aqui, achei que pudesse usar este apetite para benefício nosso. E, olha... Estou surpresa. Pra sua idade, me parece que você é maior que a média. Isso é interessante.

A mão mexia inócua, inquieta, sentindo com os dedos toda extensão que a roupa podia permitir. Engoli em seco. Aquela não era uma resolução pela qual eu pudesse esperar. Talvez me desse até bem! Preferi calar e esperar a me comprometer de qualquer forma negativa.

— Que foi? Não vai dizer nada? Ficou tímido? – riu e apertou os dedos contra minha carne – Parece que todos os rapazes são assim, uns machões, até alguma mulher os colocar contra parede e mostrar o lugar a qual pertencem.

Um olhar de malícia cresceu abundante em seus olhos derramados e voz baixa saiu quase doce não fosse a prosódia gemida que fizera meu pau pulsar e ela abrir um sorriso malicioso depois de lamber os lábios.

— Não fique tímido. Não lhe farei mal algum. Cuidarei de você direitinho. Eu entendo esses desejos reprimidos. Não se preocupe. Aliás, eu até conheço você. É Jiraiya, não é? Você é aprendiz do Sandaime e está sempre arrumando confusão. Relaxe... Não vou te dedurar. Só... relaxe.

A partir de agora entrar em detalhes talvez não seja muito didático. Afinal, isto não é um erótico ou pornográfico, mas sim que contém um precioso estudo!

O que posso dizer do que se seguiu, bem, as mentes curiosas podem imaginar, mas nunca acertaram, isto posso garantir! A partir deste momento, _Hirudinea_ nos encontramos tantas outras vezes, e foram nestas oportunidades que pude aprender sobre alguns dos segredos do clã Aburame. De sobra, ainda consegui realizar o aumento proporcional _Hirudo Voluptarius_ sem que eu fosse permanentemente prejudicado. Devo isso a _Hirudinea_. Ainda hoje nos encontramos às escondidas de vez em quando, mesmo ela tendo família, e eu, minhas responsabilidades. Sabe... Dentro do clã Aburame, apesar de não falarem sobre isso, acaba sendo bastante comum. Talvez venha daí a quietude. Para disfarçar a perversidade que assola, praticamente, o clã inteiro.

Este pequeno relato é tudo que terá neste capítulo inicial. Contudo, aos curiosos, podem continuar com a leitura que há ainda muitos outros insetos capazes de fazerem milagres! Vocês irão se surpreender! Vamos ao próximo!".

Naruto não sabia ao certo o que sentir. Já estava, desavergonhadamente, no ato, prolongando e prolongando para quando a leitura enveredasse pelo caminho que realmente interessava. Sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Mas apesar disso, não tirou sua mão de dentro da calça. Pelo menos não de imediato. Deprimiu-se o suficiente para interromper o ritual, indignado.

— Sábio tarado é um inútil mesmo! Nem pra contar tudo que aconteceu com a gostosa do clã Aburame! Agora não sei o que aconteceu e eu nunca li tanto na minha vida, não vou conseguir imaginar o resto, é muita coisa pra um dia só! Maldito! Concluiu, e arremessou o livro longe

Enquanto esbravejava e deitava na cama, a porta abriu; e, assustado, cobriu-se a fim de esconder sua ereção, a tempo de ver Jiraiya adentrando o quarto.

— Naruto! Acorde já está tarde! Anda, anda! Não vai adivinhar as informações que consegui hoje! Podemos já até mudar de vil... — Jiraiya não percebeu o objeto voando em sua direção até que estivesse dentro de sua boca e interrompesse sua fala — Aaaaah! O que que foi? Por que você jogou esse livro em mim? Essa doeu, sabia, seu moleque maldito?! jogou o livro nalgum canto, partindo pra cima de Naruto para repreendê-lo.

— Seu velho safado! Eu não quero saber de ir pra outra vila! Você sempre sai e me deixa sozinho o dia todo! Nem pra ensinar nem escrever direito você presta! Eu vou embora pra Konoha treinar e ficar forte sozinho!


End file.
